The Laney Diaries
by FanFic101Girl
Summary: We all know the smart, independent, tough 12 year old Laney Penn of Grojband. But what was her life like before all of this? So this is a series of Laney's life, meaning this is told in Laney's POV. Before she met Corey and the band, before turning into the girl she is today, everything. And read as the story unfolds…
1. 1st Grade

We all know the smart, independent, tough 12 year old Laney Penn of Grojband. But what was her life like before all of this? Based on Laney's POV. I don't own Grojband obviously. I only own the bully Tara. Don't even ask where I got Tara from, I'm just going with the flow! So this is a series of Laney's life. Before she met Corey and the band, before turning into the girl she is today, everything. And read as the story unfolds…

**Dear Diary,**

** Today was my first day of school, and it went a little something like this…**

**_1_****_st_****_ grade Peaceville Grade School_**

'My first day of school, I am SO terrified! What if the other kids don't like me? What if I'm to shy to make friends? Mommy says I should try, but I'm to scared of what they'll think of me.' I though as I opened up the door of my classroom. This school doesn't have uniforms, so I was wearing a black skirt with red ripped leggings, and a green shirt with black horizontal stripes and yellow sleeves that go up to my elbows. My Red tie was swinging as I walked and my short red hair stayed still as I nervously entered the classroom. My bang covered up my right eye, but it was perfect.

"Class, we have a new student today. Meet LaneyPenn." My teacher introduced me. I heard snickers and whispers as people pointed at me and talked about my red hair, or how I walked and things. I walked over to an empty table and sat down wanting the day to be over. But it was just the beginning.

**_1_****_st_****_ grade Peaceville Grade School Playground_**

Finally the bell rang for recess and I picked up my book and ran over to my cubby. Grabbing my bass I walked over to the teacher as she getting up from her desk. "Excuse me, Ms?" I asked quietly. "Yes Laney, how may I help you?" "M-may I bring m-my bass to recess?" I stammered. I still was a very shy girl and wasn't fond of talking, but my mother told me if I was going to start 1st grade, I would at least have to talk in front of the teacher. "Of course Laney. Your mother told me how shy you were, and how your bass was like your only friend to you, so if you would like to bring it, you may." She answered. "Thank, thank you." I whispered before rushing off onto the playground with a small backpack and my bass. I searched for a quiet place to be by myself and spotted an oak tree nearby. I ran over to it and took of my backpack, sitting down and resting on it. As I finished tuning my bass, I started singing a song I made.

OwlCity – Fireflies

_I obviously don't own this song! _

You would not believe your eyes  
If ten million fireflies  
Lit up the world as I fell asleep  
'Cause they'd fill the open air  
And leave tear drops everywhere  
You'd think me rude  
But I would just stand and stare

I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems

'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs  
From ten thousand lightning bugs  
As they tried to teach me how to dance  
A foxtrot above my head  
A sock hop beneath my bed  
The disco ball is just hanging by a thread  
(Thread, thread...)

I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems  
(When I fall asleep)

Leave my door open just a crack  
(Please take me away from here)  
'Cause I feel like such an insomniac  
(Please take me away from here)  
Why do I tire of counting sheep?  
(Please take me away from here)  
When I'm far too tired to fall asleep  
(Ha-ha)

To ten million fireflies  
I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes  
I got misty eyes as they said farewell  
(Said farewell)  
But I'll know where several are  
If my dreams get real bizarre  
'Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar  
(Jar, jar, jar...)

_[2x]_  
I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems  
(When I fall asleep)

I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
Because my dreams are bursting at the seams

As I strummed the last note I heard snickering behind me. "Aw, look. Little miss shy is singing a song." I heard someone say. I turned around to find a girl with long blue hair curled at the end standing before me. There were 3 girls behind her. I'm sorry 2 girls and a boy. I opened my mouth but quickly shut it. "Aw, look girls, she can't talk." She said. I heard the boy groan at that, but I seemed to be the only one to hear. "Let's get her." And with that they all started hitting me and kicking me. Punches and kicks were all being thrown at me as tears leaked out of my eyes. This continued for several days. At recess, at lunch, even when the teacher wasn't looking one of them would come over and punch me, or they would sit at my table for a bit and kick my leg. They would even trip me or push me onto the floor in the hallways. Until one day that will change my life forever….

**_1_****_st_****_ grade Peaceville Grade School Classroom_**

I heard the classroom door creak open as I finished up my math worksheet. I didn't dare look up as I took out my song journal. "Class, meet our newest student Corey Riffin." said. I finally looked up to find Corey standing there looking down at the ground. He had shoulder length blue hair that matched his eyes, orange knee length shorts, blue gym shoes, and a back shirt with white long sleeves. I immediately looked back down at my paper as soon as he looked up. "You can go sit over there next to LaneyPenn." I heard her say. That caught my attention, but I didn't dare look up. Great, someone else to pick on me. But as he sat down next to me, I felt he was different then the others. "Hi, I'm Corey, what's your name?" he asked extending a hand for me to shake. "L-laney." I said hesitantly shaking his hand. Carrie (the girl from the first day) came over and put on a sly grin. "Come on Corey, don't even try with her. She's just a little punk." I heard her say. She kicked me from under the table as usual and I grabbed my leg in pain. "No, I think I'll stay here with my new friend." Corey said looking up at her. Tears were rolling down my cheeks as I waited for the rest of the NewMans to come beat me up as usual. "Come on Laney, you know the routine." Carrie said and I nodded my head and got up following them. Tears were now flowing down my cheeks as I walked over to the door and stood there. They all punched me and kicked me as usual and I just cried as I felt pain sweep over me. "Hey, leave her alone!" I heard someone say, but through my tears and the pain vibrating through my body I couldn't see who it was, or even recognize there voice. "Like, what did you say?" Carrie asked them, stopping the flow of punches. "I said, leave. Her. Alone!" he repeated and then punched Carrie. The NewMans finally got off of me and I fell to the ground in pain. I finally looked up to see Corey beating up the NewMans. Carrie was on the ground unconscious, Lenny was binned to the wall, ad Konnie was on top of Kim. Finally Corey let go of his hold on Lenny and he slid down the wall onto the ground.

Corey came over to me and extended a hand. Helping me up we walked hand in hand to the Nurse's office where she gave me a few ban-aids and an ice-pack. "No one hurts my best friend." Corey said as we walked onto the playground. I looked at him questionably as we sat down at the oak tree. "We're friends, right?" I only nodded my head in response. "You don't talk much, do you?" he asked and I nodded my head no in response. "That's fine." I walked away leaving him there. "Wait come back!" he called after me put I put up one finger to tell him one second.

I finally came back to find him sitting there. His knees were pulled up to his chest and his head was buried in them. I quickly ran over to him and sat down next to him. "W-what's. What's wrong C-Corey?" I asked. He looked up and tears were rolling down his usually rosy cheeks. "You-you came back?" he asked wiping his face. "Of course I came back. Why wouldn't I?" "When I was younger, my father left us. He said he would come back but he never did, and then my friends started leaving me to. I though you wouldn't come back when you left." I hugged him tightly and said, "I'll always come back, don't ever think I won't." and then I let him go. "Swearsiez?" "Swearsiez." And we walked home hand in hand.

** So I have a new friend, I'm not bullied as much anymore, and I'm working on accomplishing my shyness. What more could I ask for? Thanks for listening diary.**

** Laney Penn**

Wasn't that just SO sweet? Ok, I am not going to get you guys to review for a new chapter, so I will have Chapter 2 up by tonight! But, if you want me to continue writing stories you better review! No negatives though! Haters gonna hate! Well I don't do haters! Peace yalls'!


	2. 2nd Grade

**I don't own Grojband or any of that junk, screw disclaimers! Okay, so many people have been waiting, so here it is, the fabled Chapter 2!**

**Dear Diary,**

**Today was my first day back to school, and I get to see Corey again! I know it's silly, but lately I've started to develop a crush on him! But, you don't need to hear me talking anymore, let's just get on with the story!**

_**2**__**nd**__** Grade Peaceville Local Carnival**_

The cold air whipped through my hair as I walked hand in hand beside my new best friend Corey, my eyes darting back and forth between carnival game after carnival game. Corey had told me that if we were going to be friends we needed to, what he calls, 'hangout'. Since all my young life I've never had friends and I've always been bullied, I had no knowledge once-so-ever of what 'hanging out' was. I guess Corey could sense my confusion at the time because eventually he was practically dragging me all the way here. Finally we stopped in the middle of the fair and he let go of my hand. "Ok, so we're both going to play one of the carnival games and meet back here in 30-minutes." Corey explained to me, excitement obvious in his voice. "But why-?" I couldn't even finish before he ran away leaving me there.

**At the time I was so young and so shy I was sure he had left me, but knowing that he was to nice to do that I replayed his instructions in my mind and decided to follow them, cause' I mean, he was my ONLY friend! I felt I had no other choice but to trust him.**

Walking over to one booth something caught my eye. Turning my gaze toward it I was met with an amazing orange beanie. I decided I would try to win it and turned my attention back to the table. "Aw, how are you little cutie, you want to play the game?" an all-to perky lady behind the table asked me. I glared daggers at her as a wicked smile twitched onto my lips. "Rack me up." I said placing a $5 bill on the table. I could've sworn she jumped a bit before nodding her head fearfully. It was then I noticed what the game was. Ping-pong. I was Way to good at this, and grabbed onto the paddle. "You're on." I said as she grabbed her paddle. At first the game was a little simple… that is until I realized she was letting me win. I felt a fire blaze in my eyes. My rubbed my hand across the paddle and it caught on fire, each time the ball came over I red electricity sparked from it. Finally I had won and my shyness washed over me all over again. All I did was quickly grab the beanie and run.

_**2**__**nd**__** Grade Peaceville Local Carnival 30-minutes later**_

It had been 30-minutes later and I had won the beanie and a skull design that I sewed back on. I was waiting patiently on a hay stack at the place where me and Corey agreed to meet. Finally he came back with his hands empty. "Corey, finally, wh-where were you?" I stammered at the end, still not over my shyness. "Sorry about that Lanes, I was farther down the road." He explained coming over to me. He sat down and my heart fluttered at the new nickname. "L-lanes?" I asked him tilting my head to the side. "Yeah, lanes." He said. He pulled a small golden clip out of his pocket and now I was REALLY confused. Slowly he took the bangs that covered up my right eye and did something that surprised me. He clipped it in my hair. "What did you get me?" he asked me and I put the orange beanie atop his head.

_**2**__**nd**__** Grade Peaceville Local Carnival Hayride**_

"So Corey, what was the point of that little switch we did back there?" I asked him as we sat on the hayride, the moonlight peeking in through the tent draping over us. "A symbol of our friendship." He stated simply. "Huh?" I asked confused. He turned his to me and it seemed like his blue eyes shimmered in the moonlight. "Let the gifts we gave each other be a symbol of our powerful bond, our strong friendship, and us. As long as we never take them off, our friendship will forever be strong, and we will eternally be friends to each other." He explained. His gaze turned away from me, and I was glad, because tears were leaking out of my eyes. I finally had a true friend. As the ride continued, I leaned my head on his shoulder, and smiled, for the first time ever, because I had a true friend.

And that night before I went to bed, I looked in the mirror, and smiled to myself, then I went to bed, with the clip in my hair, and before falling into a deep sleep vowed I would never take it off.

**That was one of the best days ever! I had a real friend, and I'm getting over my shyness more and more! Thanks SO much for listening diary!**

**Laney Penn**

Ok, sorry for the long wait, I've been PRETTY busy lately! Ok, so how did you guys like it? I should have Chapter 3 up by the end of the week! Thanks for reading!


End file.
